Sleepover Hyoutei
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: The Hyoutei team has a sleepover. some yaoi at the end.


"So what do we do now?" Atobe asked looking around the room at his team mates.

"Well we could watch a movie" Gakuto said, smiling.

"What would we watch?" Oshitari asked, cringing at Gakutos smile.

Ootori spoke up saying "Let's watch "Take the Lead"

"What kind of movie is that?" Atobe asked, confused.

"It's a movie about a bunch of kids who go to detention a lot and then this guy comes and

He teaches them how to dance" Ootori said, talking fast.

….

"Umm you lost me at it's….." Gakuto said, scratching his head.

"That movie sounds dumb" Atobe said, making Ootori frown and look sad.

"Ore-sama wants to go to the bathroom"

….

"Well announce it why don't you" Shishido said, shaking his head.

Atobe stood up and pulled out a bullhorn from no where.

"ORE-SAMA IS GOING TO THE BATHROOM TO TAKE A #, OK?"

WTF!!

With that Atobe went to the bathroom, leaving the others in shock.

"What the hell?" Shishido said, trying to get the ringing out of his ears from the bullhorn.

A few seconds later Atobe plopped down next Shishido.

"Did you even go?" Shishido asked, with surprise.

Atobe looked at him angrily, "Of course ORE-SAMA WENT WHY WOULD I GET UP

AND WALK ALL THAT WAY TO THE BATHROOM?!"

"You're bathroom is only 2 feet away" Ootori said, trying not to laugh at Shishido.

"ORE-SAMA SAYS SHUT UP!" Atobe screeched, making Ootori cringe

And cling to Shishido.

"I'm bored" Gakuto whined, flopping backwards.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Oshitari asked, shaking his head.

Shishido put his arms above his head and closed his eyes.

"Maybe we should just go to bed" Shishido said.

"Awe we can't go to bed now, we aren't having fun", Gakuto pouted.

Shishido shrugged, "Well there's nothing better to do"

Gakuto kept on pouting, and then he got an idea.

Gakuto inched closer to Shishido and poked him in his exposed side.

Shishido jumped and let out a small cry, putting his arms down.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw Gakutos smirk.

Gakuto didn't answer and poked Shishido again.

This time Gakuto wiggled his finger in Shishidos side, making Shishido squirm.

"Quit it!" Shishido cried, then he laughed.

This caused everyone to look at him, Shishido blushed.

"SHISHIDOS TICKLISH!!!" Gakuto cried out, Shishido attempted to cover his mouth

But it was too late.

"Well I think I know what we can do" Gakuto said, sounding sadistic.

Shishido backed up, accidentally letting Gakuto go.

Gakuto pounced first sitting on Shishido and began to attack his sides.

"Tickle, tickle Shishido" Gakuto crooned, as Shishido tried to push him off.

Shishido laughed helplessly as Gakuto tickled him.

Soon Atobe and Ootori joined in.

"Stop!!" Shishido cried, struggling under their combined weight.

"Sorry Shishido but this is way to fun to pass up" Ootori said.

Finally Shishido got pissed and threw them off of him with great effort.

"Whoa" Gakuto said, peeking out from behind the couch Shishido threw him behind.

"NOW ORE-SAMA IS PISSED!!!" Atobe shouted, but Shishido cut him off.

"Well you shouldn't have tickled me then, I hate it when people tickle me, especially if

It's 3 against 1". Shishido looked sourly at them, and Ootori spoke up.

"Sorry Shishido we didn't know" he said, making a sad face no one could resist.

Shishido smiled and put an arm around Ootori then grabbed his chin turning him so that

They were face to face.

"It's ok Ootori" Shishido said, then kissed Ootori on the lips.

This caused several Awes around the room and clapping.

"Aw Ootori and Shishido you make such a good couple" Atobe said, clapping.

"Yeah, do some more kissing you look good doing it" Gakuto said, earning a punch in

The head by Oshitari. "What are you gay, Gakuto?" he said.

Gakuto smiled and drew close to Oshitari, "Yeah and you're my gay lover"

Oshitari smiled and he and Gakuto began kissing too.

Atobe crossed his arms and pouted. "ORE-SAMA WANTS TO BE KISSED TOO!!"

He whined. Suddenly Hiyoshi came out of nowhere and drew close to Atobe.

"I'll do it" he said, kissing Atobe.

So with that the rest of the night went smooth and rough….too graphic to write…..umm hope you liked it.

The end.

(and Shishidos ticklish because I say SO!!)


End file.
